Dark of Heart
by NilsenSmith
Summary: All Aadhaya (better known as Kyra) ever cared about her whole life was living under the radar away from the wars raged by the gods themselves. She was doing such a good job of too until someone leaked her where abouts. Now with her own three Katagarias Drako bodygaurds and her two half brothers protecting her in the middle of New Orleans she can only hope things will calm down.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with the Dark hunter series, wish I did but i don't.

Chapter 1

Kyra smiled as she bobbed her deep flame red head to the beat, Young Guns Towers blaring through the headphones. A smirk pulled at the corner of her full drunken berry painted lips. They thought because she had headphones in she couldn't hear what was happening around her, so she would be easy prey. She didn't have to be able to hear to know they were there. They thought they were stalking a normal human.

She rolled her eyes; human was not a word she would use loosely for herself. She could feel the void that was the three Damians behind her. She had two buildings and no more alleys to go before she reached her destination. There was no where along the way they could try to get a head of her or ambush her so she wasn't worried. Won't it be a surprise to them when she went into Sanctuary. Not only was she working there but thanks to Maxis, Illarion, Darion and her had been living there for the last three months. She still missed the quiet remote home in the arctic region of Norway but after what had happened there they had no choice. They were a hell of a lot easier to find in New Orleans but at least at Sanctuary they were protected and had some back up.

As she neared Sanctuary she put a skip in her step, pulling her black leather jacket closer to her body, she grinned at Dev showing teeth as she passed him. He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head to the side. She shrugged and wiggled three fingers at him before walk past him through the door he held open. Everyone at Sanctuary knew she could "feel" Damians. They just figured her for a human sensitive to psychic stuff.

She went straight to the kitchen and pulled her jacket off, stuffing her mp3 player and head phones in the pocket before handing it on her hook. She gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror. Papa Bear stopped behind her, head tilted to the side. She had forgotten the leather corset she was wearing showed her shoulders and with her hair up in a pony tail they were even more obvious.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Evening Papa Bear, how has the crowd been tonight?" She asked nicely as she pulled her hair down out of the pony tail. He grunted turning toward the kitchen door. He leaned again one side and looked out.

"Normal, it's you, Aimee and Angelia serving tonight." She nodded as she slide her much smaller body between him and the other side of the door frame. Sliding over to the bar next to Angelia, Kyra looked out on the floor for Aimee; she could see her out toward the back of the room serving a table.

"Hey Angelia. How's the night been going?" Angelia tilted her head to the side looking at Kyra from the corner of her eye.

"It's been going the same as usual, no fight yet. So we're good." Angelia handed her customer a drink before turning to a tray full of beers and a few shot glass.

"You mind taking this to table 8 for me?" Kyra nodded and moved to head off with the tray. Sliding threw the crowd she groaned when she saw who was sitting at table 8. A group of 8 Damians, three of them being the once who followed her to Sanctuary. Rolling her eyes she just knew there would be trouble. Then again maybe they wouldn't be stupid enough to start something here in Sanctuary.

She didn't say anything as she pulled up alongside the table and started setting down drinks. She could feel Jasyn moving from the edge of the room toward her and the table. He must have figured it would be trouble for her to serve that table too. She ignored the comments they were making toward her as she finished setting down drinks. She had just thought she was going to get away unscathed when a hand shot out to her right. Kyra slide to the left and back well snapping her right hand out and grabbing the wrist of the hand reaching for her. She twisted it back ward causing the male to tumble out of his seat to keep from dislocating his shoulder. 7 other chairs clattered to the floor as his buddies jumped to their feet. Jasyn and Dev materialized out of the slowly retreating crowd looming over the other males.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do we have a problem here gentlemen?" Dev asked in a deep rumbling voice. The Damian snarled in pain as Kyra applied more pressure to his arm.

"No, call the bitch off." Kyra twisted harder before letting go.

"Keep your hands to yourself and the bitch wouldn't bit." Kyra snarled back at him as she walked away. Jasyn fell in behind her walking her back to the bar. She could hear Dev reminding the table to keep their hands to themselves and no fighting or they would deal with the family.

Once to the bar she felt Jasyn's hands on her hips and prepared to be lifted over the bar. Landing on the other side she flashed Jasyn a big smile full of teeth, he crocked an eye brow at her before turning to Maxis.

Maxis stood in the doorway, no shirt and his hair loose around his face. He looked like he just woke up. He looked furious; his eyes never left Kyra's form as he checked her over for injuries.

"What happened?" His voice deep it came out more of a growl then talking. Kyra smiled sheepishly and shrugged. A nervous giggle worked its way out of her throat.

"Feel happy customers?" She didn't do a very good job of convincing him because he turned his eyes to Jasyn. It was obvious from the look in his eyes he was demanding an answer. Jasyn shrugged his shoulders.

"Kitten, here thought she could serve a table of Damians." Maxis's eyes swung back to Kyra and he glared down at her.

"What! We're a little busy, Angelia asked me to take them their drinks! I didn't realize who was at the table till I was almost there! Besides they didn't touch me and Jasyn was there to back me up…" Her voice trailed off as Maxis's glared turned icy. Dev, Angelia and Aimee chose that moment to pop up.

"What happened?" Angelia asked as she set her tray down. Looking around at all the angry faces she turned to Kyra with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The table you sent Kyra to was full of Damians, three of which followed Kyra here when she showed up for her shift." Dev answered turning to Maxis at the growl now rolling from his chest.

Muscles in his shoulders tensed he glanced back at Carson and Papa as they walked up behind Maxis. If he went into a rage here and changed they'd have a hell of a time. They weren't even sure the room would fit his form.

"You were followed to here? Where did you go before work? Why was Illarion not with you?"Kyra sighed and slumped onto the bar. Peeking over her arms at Maxis she mumbled.

"He ran out with Darian to do something, I just popped down to the corner store!" Maxis snorted.

"Don't do it again." He turned heading back into the kitchen and no doubt into the house to look for Illarion and Darion. He was going to take her slipping out by herself on them. Kyra smiled sheepishly at Aimee and Angelia. Dev snorted and walked away.

"Maybe you should stay behind the bar the rest of the night?" Aimee suggested taking another tray and walking off. Papa Bear stayed at the end of the bar, Carson behind him, watching her. She grinned sheepishly at him and went back to work.

"I would still like to know why those dragons feel the need to guard her like she's treasure." Carson laughed lightly.

"So would I but good luck getting that answer out of anyone of them." Papa Bear nodded and walked away with Carson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyra sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow. It was finally closing time and the rest of the night had gone uneventful. She was tired and just wanted to go into the house and fall on to her bed. She waved to Illarion and Darion as they came into the bar. Quickly signing to Illarion that Maxis was looking for them both she went back to clean up. The front door opened again but she thought nothing of it. She figured it was probably one of the guys coming back in again. She moved toward the stage to clean tables over there, noticing as Cody and Kyle got down and was moving toward her. The chill of a void behind her was her first warning.

It happened in slow motion she looked up in time to see a Damian she'd never seen before twist his hand around with a fazer in it. She squealed as it pulsed once stunning Cody. Cody hit the floor shifting between forms as Kyle roared charging the damian. Half way to him the Damian got another shot off this one hitting Kyle, he dropped where he stood. Kyra screamed for Dev and Maxis as she watched the Damian change the fazer from stun to kill. As he leveled the fazer on Cody she didn't hesitate she ran between the blast and Cody. A split second before the blast made contact she could hear Papa Bear roar as he Dev, Maxis, Remy, Alian, Illarion and Darion came charging out of the kitchen.

Kyra shrieked as the blast hit her and she felt the energy rip threw her body. The silver collar and bands on her wrists and ankles grew hot. She screamed as she felt her body shifting, moving from one form to the other. She blacked out as she hit the ground.

Kyra came back to herself to the sound of arguing. She could feel a cold hand on her forehead and humming, someone else stood at her side.

"You need to explain what the Hell is going on! That blast would have killed any Katagarian, she shifted but didn't die so what the hell is she!" She could tell that was Alian. He almost never yelled but she supposed after finding out the little girl they all have thought human that they allowed to live here wasn't human. Well Alian did have cubs. She briefly wondered if these people who had been so nice to her before would turn on her and throw her out. There was more yelling and she couldn't tell who was saying what but she could tell almost all the Petrier Boys, minus Cody and Kyle were there, her boys too defending her as they were supposed to.

"SHUT UP! You will all just shut up and speak civilly. Regardless of lying to us or not, Cheri obviously risked her life saving my babies. Please just let's talk about this civilly. There has to be a reason that you never told us everything Maxis, so know now that if you do this stays here. We owe her a life debt for our two boys." Kyra flinched and she could feel the energy bounce around in her body still, not as much as when she was shot but enough to make her muscles tense. Her bindings were still hot trying to prevent the transformation her body still wanted to go thru. She felt Mama Lo's hand on her shoulder.

"Can you sit up and drink something?" Kyra cringed more, she didn't want to sit up, didn't want to face them. Aimee sat on the Omegrion one look, Kyra knew without checking her eyes had gone back to their natural color. One look at them and Mama Lo would know everything, the jig would be up. She felt Illarion sit behind her on the bed, helping her sit up so she could drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Still she didn't open her eyes. She heard the door open and knew it was Jared.

"Go ahead Aadhaya, open your eyes and drink some water. We'll fix you up and tell them everything. They've given you Sanctuary for the last three months. They deserve the answers to their questions." Jared's voice was a cool breeze the tension in the room. Kyra opened her eyes the room slowly faded into view and she found herself staring into Aimee's face a she handed her the glass of water. Aimee's hands began to shake and the glass tumbled out of her hands hitting the floor. Fang cursed and stepped forward, Vane behind him.

"Aimee what's wrong?" Kyra swung her eyes to look at them as they walked closer and Vane froze. The tension in the room ramped up a notch as vane physically swung his whole body to face Jared.

Finger pointed behind him at Kyra his voice trembled.

"That's not possible!" Jared shook his head, moving to Kyra's side. Illarion sat behind her chest to back this legs drawn up bent at the knees on either side of her. She sunk farther into his body.

What actually is impossible and what do you have to do with this Jared?" Mama Lo asked calmly but her face was starting to betray that calm. Kyra cried out as a tear fell down her face.

"I want to go home Jared!" He shook his head.

"Can't do that sweetie you know that." He put a hand on top of hers fiddling with the binding there on her wrist, the skin under it was red an angry, he frowned at it before he turned to the group waiting for an answer.

"Let me start introductions over again shall we. Everyone I would like you to meet my Little Half Sister, Aadhaya Kyra daughter of the source and Savitar." Kyra's head shrunk as the quiet turned in to an uncomfortable pause. Aimee was the first to speak.

"I don't understand, what everyone knows is that the source is just that a source of energy not a conscious being and Savitar has never admitted to having any children" Jared nodded but smiled sadly

"The source is a gathering of energy that all beings steam from, higher ones can draw directly from it, Zues, Noir, Jericho, Myself. However it is far from an unthinking conscious being. It is capable of thought and feelings, of knowledge and thought. Three times she grew tired of being only indirectly capable of creating life. Three times she formed a body and took a male to bed, birthing three children. Myself, my half brother Jaden and our little half sister Aadhaya. When she chose to birth Aadhaya she chose to destroy her physical body, she won't be able to take another one. Mother took Savitar as her last male; since he stands for the opposite of her she poured far more energy into carrying Aadhaya. It left Aadhaya with a dual standing, she stands for life, rebirth and death, destruction. With Mother's physical body destroyed she left Aadhaya to be raised by Savitar. He kept her with him until that nosey jaguar snuck into the off limits area of Savitar's home. Zeus took note of the surprised statements of that jaguar before Savitar killed him. Since Aadhaya is a direct link to the source more than any of us are she's capable of destroying any god or goddess without the backlash that would be caused normally, without the problems. She could kill say Apollo and redirect his connection to the sun to someone else. In his typical response to things he feared Zeus tried to kill her. Savitar fearing for Aadhaya's life bound her with these bracelets, anklets and collar then sent her to live with a mortal family. Jaden and I kept an eye on her. Four months ago someone, we believe Artemis, found out where she was then slipped Intel to Styker that she was a tool of Artemis's for destroying the Damian once and for all. Styker attacked, they killed the human male Aadhaya was in love with; she only survived because she had become friends with Illarion and Maxis a few months before." Jared paused squeezing Kyra's hand, giving her a faint smile and turned back to the family.

"It was decided after Maxis proposed the situation that they bring her here. It's more out in the open then where they were living but they have sanctuary here and more people to back them up. I'll apologize now. We put your family and those that are here at Sanctuary in danger but we had thought it wouldn't be a problem. With the Damian getting loose there's no telling who he will tell and how long till it gets back to Stryker."

The room was silent as everyone digested the information. Before Mama Lo nodded her head and stood up. Dusting her hands she turned to the room.

"Well there's nothing to be done. She'll stay. We won't be turning Savitar's only child from our door and we took the Sanctuary oath. We don't turn anyone away unless they break the rules. Besides the little Cheri risked her life for my boys and I'll do the same in return." Papa slowly nodded in agreement and the boys began leaving the room. Only Papa, Mama, Alain, Dev, Samai, Vane, Remi, Aimee, Angelia, Fang and Fury stayed behind.

"Though why do you not tell Savitar that she is at risk?" Alain question. Illarion snorted and Maxis rolled his shoulders as he answered.

"You really wanna watch the world burn? Cause no one has ever seen Savitar's temper does not mean he won't lose it once he realizes his Baby girl is no longer safe. Let's just not drag him into it any time soon. Ne?" There was silent agreement all around the room before Kyra laid down to rest some more. Jared sat at her side for a while long just stroking her hair well Illarion lay on her other side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyra gritted her teeth as she served Vane and his friends, what were their names? That's right Julian, Kyrian, Talon, Jericho, Nike, Acheron, Radon, Ethon and Lysander. She was going to tear someone's throat out. Why did they have to have a guys night out tonight? On her shift in her section. Between the Nick kids hitting on her contently and the hovering of all the males in the house she was going to scream. She could feel Jayden nearby stationed at the wall, Cody was almost walking on top of her, Alain was over by the bar but he was watching her and Maxis, Illarion and Darion had decided to take up at a card table playing poker with Eros and Pychi. Christ talk about hiding her literally under everyone's nose!

After three days to get back to herself and her eyes to stop changing from the green she kept them to their natural cobalt blue and Lavender, she had returned to work. Only to realize that they were quite literally going to shadow her in their "Quest" to protect her like Mama Lo had announced. She was getting lucky she was able to freaking pee in peace and she swore they were trying to teach some of the little cubs to follow her in there too!

Angelia walked past snickering at her miss fortune as she went by, Fury help her carry trays to help her. Groaning Kyra set down her last glass, evaded Nike's groping hand amid at her ass, ignored Cody's growl at Nick and stomped back to the bar.

Lysander watched the little waitress walk away. Listening half heartedly to Nick.

"What the hell got into Cody! She doesn't have any mating marking on her hand. So she isn't his." Lysander's eyes took a deadly edge to them as he watched the waitress being hassled by Maxis. She was pretty that was for sure. Short maybe 5'6", lean, muscular but curvy body, big chest, pretty oval face, high cheek bones, almonds shaped eyes, a deep green, flame red hair, she had full pink lips and a cute nose.

Lysander grunted gaining the attention of the table.

"Indeed what is wrong with half the males in this establishment? Papa Bear has come out from the kitchen twice to see where everyone was, the bouncer hawk stays on the same side of the building as our waitress, Alain is staying by the bar, Cody or Kyle are contently following her and the three Drakos up stairs playing cards with Eros are keeping a consent eye on her. One does wonder why there are so many Katagarian males guarding on tiny human girl." Vane stiffened in his seat but before he could say anything Radon continued the thought most were having.

"They are not all trying to mate her. There would be a blood bath in here by now if that was the case. So what is the interest in her?" Vane shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a sweet little girl. The woman like her, you should see when Bride sees her, all squeals and girl talk. The guys feel responsible to protect her."

Kyra smiled lightly. She had a short shift tonight, screw all the males in this joint, she was off work and going out. Aimee and Angelia had helped her stuff an outfit under her bed in a duffle bag to change into once she snuck out tonight. It was only 11 pm still a few good hours left of the night to go out and blow off some steam. She smiled at Aimee eyes twinkling as her and Angelia walked back up to the bar. Alain and Fury deep in conversation Aimee winked at her.

"Go have fun tonight and get laid well your free from your prison tonight." Angelia snickered at the blush on Kyra's cheeks.

"I agree with Angelia, cause god knows when you're going to get free again. Especially once all the males realize you're missing tonight.

Kyra smiled sadly as she turned to leave the bar, she moved to the kitchen feeling Maxis fall in line behind her as she went. His hand fell on her shoulder as they went thru to the kitchen.

"I'm tired Maxis I think I'm going to take a long bath then go to sleep." He nodded but didn't answer. They walked back to their section of the house; she gathered her bathing things and moved to the bath room as Maxis sat on the bed, back against the head board.

Kyra took her time in the bath, relaxing and pampering herself. When she got out she did some primping before heading to bed. Maxis stayed where he was resting against the head board with his eyes closed but she knew she wasn't sleeping.

Laying down she sighed as he began petting her hair. She swore they may have had a few thousand years on her but why did her brothers and guardians feel the need to treat her like a child? She was almost 100 years old by human standards. Of course by Deity standards she was still a teen but still! They didn't have to make her feel like they were babysitting!

Despite feeling like fuming and yelling Kyra controlled her breathing slowing it down till Maxis believed she was sleeping. He quietly snuck out and she counted to 50 before quickly getting up grabbing her duffle bag and slipping out the window, repelling down the drain pipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kyra moved out into the crowd on Bourbon Street. She felt good in her heeled black helm boots, indigo dye jeans, silver tank top and black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with the curly end hanging down to her waist. Her silver bangles jingled against the silver three inch cuffs with filigree bronze scroll designs around each wrist.

Now she just had to find a place to enjoy her night. She walked for a while then decided that was as good as any. She flashed the bouncer her id and made her way into the bar. Going straight up to the bar she ordered a sour cherry vodka and sat down at the end of the bar with the wall to her back. She could see the whole place pretty much from her seat.

There wasn't much going on at the bar and she wondered if she would actually do anything fun tonight by herself. She should have waited till some of the girls could go out but then the guys would have known and tried to come along.

Palming her phone she thought briefly about calling Samia but she was out doing her dark hunter thing so it was no use calling her.

After what felt like forever Kyra was bored, two drinks and she was ready to go home. She didn't know anyone and didn't know what else to do by herself.

As she was preparing to head out two things happened she felt the cold absents that voids like the Damians caused coming toward her three in total, and she felt the hot blaze of a dark hunter coming their way. Her eyes locked on the Damians first and she groaned. It was the three idiots from Santuray. How were they still alive? They were rather stupid even for Damians.

Glancing in the direction of the Dark Hunter as she moved slowly toward the back door she almost tripped.

He was tall, at least 6' 4", and he was built like a mountain. Solid muscle every where she could see the outline of his well defined arms and chest threw the black t-shirt he wore, only obscured by the black leather jacket. He wore black jeans and boots to match. His hair a jet black from where she was she could see he had the customary Dark Hunter black eyes, a stylized thin beard line along his strong jaw. He was staring straight at her, despite stocking the three Damians and the look of lust in his eyes was setting her body on fire.

She tore her eyes off of him long enough to no stumble over the feet of several drunks, duck under another drunk guys are and dash out the back door. She squealed and ducked the clawed hand that sung to shred her throat. Rolling to the far end of the alley and against the wall she took in her attacker. He was big and felt different then the regular Damian. He felt of power where the other felt like a void. His eyes narrowed as he twisted around and out of the way of the door as it burst open two of the Damians stumbled backwards out the door before bolts struck them in the chest and they dusted. The third rolled out tangled with the Dark Hunter forcing the new Damian to the other side of their fight and away from Kyra.

The new Damian cursed, she heard him but she had a feeling her new she would though it was soft.

"You got lucky it was one of the Dogs that showed up. You set out of Savitar's protection again little one and you won't be so lucky." She shivered as he walked away putting distance between himself and the alley.

Kyra turned back to the fight, assessing her situation she realized fairly quickly there was no natural way out of the alley. She was going to be in enough trouble when they found out she was gone, she didn't need to do anything that would cause the Dark Hunters to sniff around. She slipped her tantos back into their sheaths concealed in the sleeves of her jacket and watched the Dark Hunter.

There was something sinful about the lethal way he moved and how amazingly good looking he was. She shouldn't be so turned on or be letting it get away with her. Hell she spent the better part of her life surrounded by sinfully lethal and handsome males! Regardless of the company she normally kept she couldn't help it she really wanted this man.

He shoved a crossbow bolt threw the Damians chest by hand and she shivered at the knowledge of how much strength it took to pierce the chest plate. A thrill ran threw her when he turned to her a feral grin on his handsome face.

"Little one, you shouldn't look so turned on at a moment like this, it does wicked things to a man like me." His voice was a deep growl in his chest and Kyra felt herself grow wet at the sound of it. As he prowled toward her she knew she should have said something, fled but she didn't and when he reached her she knew it was too late. His right hand came up and settled on her left arm below her shoulder, his left hand cupped the right side of her face. He ran is thumb over lower lip. She couldn't help it her eyes fell to half mast and her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip.

She didn't flinch when he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He dominated her mouth, tasting, pushing, sucking invading and she shook from the pleasure of it.

He didn't break the kiss as he swept her up into his arms, turning and striding to his Hyabusa out on the street. He didn't let her breath until they reach his bike and he had her on the back of it, himself in the front quickly as the engine roared to life and he tore down the street.

Her head pressed into his back Kyra couldn't bring herself to stop what was happing but she vowed not to regret it come morning.

Two shadows slowly shifted out of the alley and watched then drive away.

"IF Jared and Jaden don't render us to shreds after this Savitar will for sure." A male drifted from the dark. A twinkle of a laugh followed his comment.

"Oh hush husband, it was meant to be, they will be happy with her lot once all is said and done. Besides you can worry about that later. Right now you need to take me home and to bed. We both used far more energy to get her to the point past common sense with how immune she is to the medaling of other gods." The soft airy female voice giggled once again as the male grunted and swept her up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter sorry it took so long, I just started a highly coveted internship and I've been working my butt off!**

**Chapter 7**

Kyra yawned as she shifted, stretching on the silk sheets felt so good on her skin. She jerked up and off the bed as she bumped into a solid body next to her and she registered the fact she was on silk. She didn't sleep on silk at home. It snagged too easily on claws and scales.

The pain between her tights caused her to pause. She reached down and she could feel the dried blood and semen. She stood naked staring at the man in the bed. He had told her his name was Blade. She knew it wasn't his real name. She had managed to get away with not telling him hers at all.

Glancing around for a clock she found one on the far wall. Grimacing she gathered her cloths and dressed as quietly as possible. It was well past 10 am and everyone back at Sanctuary had to know she was missing now.

She stopped and looked at Blade one more time. Looking over his back remembering the feeling of those muscles as they moved under her hand. They felt hard as steel beneath his soft skin. The full sleeve tattoos on both his arms stood out against his tan skin, the hoop earrings in his left ear twinkled in the low candle light.

She moved toward the door as quiet as possible her jacket in her hands. She had to get out to the sun light then she didn't have to worry about anyone following her, unless there was a Squire here. As she moved quietly she could feel the auras of a few Dark Hunters pulse in different parts of the house and a squire. She skirted around slowly and quietly. She could guess where the doors to the house were and she was trying desperately to avoid the squire who was awake and moving. Despite the time of day any of the Dark Hunters could catch her also. The whole house was dark thanks to large black out curtains in every room.

Finally she managed to get around the Squire and to the front door. Her hand on the door as she felt the distinct pulse of a Dark Hunter, not Blade, and heavy footsteps. She swung the door open and ran out slamming it closed behind her. Now that she was out she needed to find away to Bride and Vane's. She had to get clean. The bears and Drakos would be able to smell Blade on her and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

Ethon blinded as the light momentarily blinded him, the last thing he saw before the door closed was a flash of deep red hair and a porcelain arm covered from the elbow up in a white sun, lotus and arched band henna designs. He blinked as the door slammed, followed by a roar up stairs in one of the back bedrooms. Eyebrow arches he awaited Blade's emanate arrival. He didn't have to wait long.

"Where is she?" Blade's voice boomed and he could make out Raydon's form behind him.

"Left of her own will, I caught a glimpse of her as she left." Ethon offered holding his hands up palm out in front of him. He shifted his eyes over Blade's shoulder at his curses and shrugged his shoulders at Raydon.

"You could not keep her. Why are you angry she fled, does it not make your life easier?" Raydon asked calmly, ducking as Blade swung at his hand, fist landing in the wall instead. Blade stood for a moment heaving heavily and leaning forward he sighed again before answering.

"I know, just there was something about her. And she was a virgin before I took her last night." Blade shrugged and pushed past James as he walked in cereal bowl in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Trance- Thank you for reviewing. I love the Dark/Were/Dream Hunter world but it can get somewhat confusing and complicated. The mate mark only occurs with Were hunters. But I am aiming for a relationship between Kyra and Blade. At this point I think everyone realizes that Kyra is a Goddess. She is the daughter of the source and Savitar. Some people feel that supernatural beings would mature faster and some don't. I'm taking the stance that as something so long-lived and powerful she would mature slower and there for hasn't had a relationship with any men as of yet. Of course you also take into account that she's got three over bearing guard dragons and two older brothers it's probably a miracle that she meet Blade. At the End of chapter 6 that was Eros god of love and his wife Psyche goddess of true love. Well it's true that those that are undead, and that is what a dark hunter is, can not procreate there has been some exceptions to the rules. I am taking some liberty with the story and some characters just because well it's my story, I try to stay as true to the story plot, characters and universe as much as possible but I am not the original author so I end up putting my spin on somethings. As for any thing specific You'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

**Chapter 8**

Kyra sighed as she scrubbed her skin clean with the lotus scented soap that Bride let her borrow. She was so glad when she snuck up the back path that Vane and his brothers weren't home at the time or for that matter Angelia. She would have never let her live it down that she had been right.

She wasn't stupid when she saw the relief in Bride's eyes she knew they were out looking for her. She didn't come home when she had promised Aimee and Angelia she would. They were probably all worried to death. She knew well the ruckus it would cause but despite Bride's friend Tabitha and her two kids being here, Bride would call Vane the second she stepped out of the room to let him know she was there and safe.

Which meant he and all the others would descend on the house for her by the time she was out of the shower. What the hell was she going to say to them? Sorry I meant to come home when I promised Aimee and Angelia I would but you see I meet this amazingly hot Dark Hunter and he had a way with his hands and tongue and my body about five different ways and five different times and.. OH GOD LORD! She had to stop thinking about that; she was pulsing everywhere thinking about him!

Grumbling to herself feeling the heavy amount of auras waiting angrily outside for her as she finished getting dressed. The first thing she saw when walking out was Jaden and Jared's chests as Jared reached out and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"What were you thinking! You could have been killed or kidnapped!" She didn't get a chance to respond or ask Jaden how he was even there at the moment before she felt herself pulled out of Jared's clutches pulled safely into Mama Lo's arms.

"You are never pulling that again, you are never going anywhere alone! Do you hear me! Not even the bath room!" Kyra's shoulders rolled forward as she was hugged by Angelia, Aimee and Mama Lo.

"Oh, hush you! That's exactly why little Cheri took off isn't it. You men have smothered the poor child. No wonder why she took off." Mama Lo moved back to looking at her, turning her back on all the angry men. She looked Kyra in the eye long and hard before a soft smile crossed her face.

As quietly as possible so none of the men could hear her but Aimee and Angelia could she whispered.

"Was he worth it?" Kyra blushed and smiled softly. Mama Lo and the girls giggled and they moved to head out the front door bringing Kyra with them and leaving the men to follow grumbling.

After a few hours the men had calmed down and Kyra was allowed to head back to bed having evaded all the men's questions. Jaden walked silently behind her and not far back Maxis walked behind him. As she turned into her room yawning Jaden turned to Maxis.

"I'll stay with her a bit, when I have to leave I'll come get you." Maxis hesitated but nodded and turned back the way they came. Jaden looked out the window well she dressed before moving to sit on the bed with her. He ran his hands through her hair as she lay next to him. She giggled as he tickled her ear. He smiled softly then let out a slow breath of air.

"I suppose we should stop babying you eventually." Kyra turned to look at him, his eyes were unfocused looking at the wall in front of him.

"You were bound to grow up eventually, even if you are still young by Devine standards. You seemed happy when you came back, did he treat you well?" She blushed but nodded anyway. No point in playing innocent, her brother obviously knew something was up. His eyes refocused and he looked down at her face.

"How did you know?" Jaden chuckled a little.

"I asked Nim to check on you occasionally, Jared doesn't know and Nim would have to tell him everything if he ever asked him. Nim saw you leave with him, he knows him because he's one of the guard dogs Acheron has placed on Nick." Kyra's brows pulled down as she frowned. She hadn't realized Jaden had Nim doing any favors for him. But she supposed with him still being bound to serve Noir he had to keep tabs on her somehow.

Shaking her head she looked up at Jaden to find him intently looking at her left hand a deep red string from her pinky was visible. She stared at it, she knew what it meant but it wasn't a deep enough red to signify love, yet. She looked up again at Jaden and smiled sheepishly. He turned his gaze to her his eyes searching her face before asking.

"You like him?" A nod from her and he grunted as he hugged her.

"Then it may be a while but next time I get away I'll take you to him. You deserve a chance to at least see where this goes." She yawned as she laid down.

"Where could this go he's a Dark Hunter, Jaden. He can't keep me; there can't be anything between us." She shrugged her shoulder as she snuggled into her blankets. She could hear his moving out of the room and almost missed his parting words.

"So says the only Deity that embodies Life and Death, something that according to others is impossible, who is bound and living the life of a mortal. You never know Aadhaya, you never know." She could hear his footsteps as he retreated and Maxis moved toward the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trance- If I tell you everything about Acheron I do a major spoiler alert... You can look him up on the Dark Hunter website and pretty much go threw all the a characters in the Dark Hunter series and find his parents. sufficient to say his father is the head of his pantheon and embodies mostly order, justice, etc but his mother is the embodiment of life, death, destruction, wind... So in a way very similar to the creation of Kyra. Which means there are a lot of the same problems they face. Mainly like there are a lot of people out there that don't want them to exist..**

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! They definitely motivate me! I have the next week off so lets see how far we can get.**

**Chapter 9**

Kyra smiled softly as she watched Bride and Vane, Aimee and Fang and Angelia and Fury dance. She could see Mama Lo and Papa Bear swaying off to the side by the kitchen door. Devi and Samia were intertwined by the front door. They were all so happy. It warmed her heart, things were slow tonight and that was fine with her.

It had been months since she had seen Blade. She didn't know when she would get a chance to see him again but if she didn't she would try to be content with just that one night. After all he was a Dark Hunter and every time the sun set he was risking his life. Not that she knew for sure he wanted to see her again. The tiny tug on her red sting of fate gave her hope that he was thinking about her, maybe searching for her.

She would have to be patient till Jaden came for her. She would check on Jaden in her mirror but every time she did that she regretted it. Azuna liked to torture Jaden and she couldn't stomach to see him that way. She wished he would let her sever his bindings to Noir. He wouldn't, he always said there was something he had to atone for.

She knew what he felt he needed to atone for but she wished he didn't feel the need to.

Sighing she shuffled into the kitchen, the guys had backed off and calmed down after a lecture from Mama Lo but she still wasn't allowed to leave the premise by herself. Moving to gather some clean glasses to take up front she paused head tilted to the side as the air around her rippled. All the males she knew capable of moving through space at will were accounted for except her brothers. Turning she grinned at Jaden as he simmered into sight.

He pulled her into a hug before letting her go and patting her head.

"I don't have long, but I already know where he is. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll let Mama Lo I'm stealing you for some Big brother Baby sister time. We'll go to dinner first." Kyra squealed as she ran out of the room. Chuckling Jaden turned to the bar.

**Later**

Kyra laughed as she leaned on Jaden well they walked down Bourbon Street. Their dinner had been great; it had been a long time since she had got a chance to actually spend time with him. When they rounded the corner and stopped in front of Three-Legged Dog's she jerking her head back to look at him. He smiled sweetly down at her before placing a quick kiss on her forehead and taking his arm off her shoulder.

"Go on now; no one will worry about you tonight since they think you're with me. Besides if you're with Blade tonight I won't worry about you, he's a bastard but he's hella powerful." She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him quick.

"You sure he's in here?" She questioned chewing on her lower lip.

"He is, Nim did me a favor and checked earlier. Tomorrow morning early come back here and I'll take you home." She nodded and moved into the bar. It didn't take her long to find Blade. He was hard to miss in the mass of people because of his size. He was leaning on the bar next to a blonde male. The other male was a Dark Hunter, tall like Blade but he was more lean not as bulky. He had a handsome face but it was prettier then Blade's rugged look.

She skirted the two moving up wind of Blade so he would scent her. She knew the moment he did, she could see out of the corner of her eye as his head snapped in her direction. His eyes narrowed she was close enough to hear him as he spoke to his companion.

"I'll be back in a bit E." The blonde had turned and was watching her closely before Blade bid him good bye. She kept her eyes on the blonde as Blade made his way through the crowd toward her.

A thrill ran threw her watching the predatory way he walked through the crowd toward her. She moved on to the dance floor and began swinging her hips to the beat. I didn't take long for Blade to reach her side, placing his hands on her hips he began swaying behind her. Goose bumps rose on her skin as his mouth moved across her neck. His breath was hot as he whispered on her neck.

"I have been looking for you little one. You're harder to find then a hen's teeth. Where have you been hiding?" His breath was sweet from the pomegranate juice he had been drinking and Kyra had to bite her lip to keep from moaning due to what his hands were doing to her.

"I'm sorry I would have come sooner but I've been busy." She tried to evade his question without him noticing it. Turning in his arms she pressed her lips to his.

"Shall we move to some where less crowded?" Her lips still pressed to his she smiled as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ethon watched Blade greet the girl from across the bar. His hand on his cell phone and dialing Raden without looking.

"He's found her. She came looking for him this time." He listened to Raden tell him where he was and how long it would be before he could be back at the mansion. Raden was on babysitting duty with Jericho tonight. Nick being in a pissy mood was more than happy to prowl the city looking for Damian to kill. Which left Jericho and Raden trailing him.

As he hung up the phone movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Eyes narrowed he scanned the crowd on the street outside. He could have sworn he had seen some one he knew out there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kyra smiled as she rested her head on Blades chest. Her right ear pressed to his right side, she listened to the slow, strong, steady heart beat. He took slow deep breaths in his sleep and his arm tightened around her waist. He had asked her not to leave again, to not leave his side again like the last time.

A frown pulled at her lips as she thought about it, her eyes focusing on her left hand where it was twined with his on his stomach. She couldn't stay, he didn't want to stop being a dark hunter, hell he couldn't even tell her what he really was. She knew if he couldn't stop then he couldn't keep her. Besides the darkening of the strings of fate on their fingers scared her.

She wasn't exactly a safe person to be around either. Regardless of her feelings for him or the strength she felt coming off him, what if those that wanted her dead came back?

She slowly detangled her limbs from his. He wouldn't wake up this time; she made sure to grab a sedative from Carson's medical kit when she left with Jaden. It would be a while before he woke up anyway. She had more than enough time to sneak out.

This time when she was coming in she paid attention to the lay out. She could feel two of his dark hunter companions laying in wait down stairs. She wasn't sure if it was to keep her here or to send her away for good but she wasn't intending on a confrontation.

Opening the windows to the back yard she checked to make sure it was all clear. She couldn't use most of her powers with the bindings on her neck, wrists and ankles but she could still manipulate the elements. Forcing the air just outside the window to form a more solid bond she stepped out on to it and slowly lowered herself down.

Once on the ground she jumped the fence into the back alley and jogged back to the bar to meet Jaden.

Blade came awake slowly, his head pounded and his eyes felt like they had been rubbed with sand paper. As he sat up hand to head three things hit him. Ethon was in the chair across from the bed, Raden was in the door way, it was well into the evening and the girl was gone again. She had managed to slip out on him again and taken her name with her.

"You look like shit, coffee?" Ethon's voice made the pounding in his head worse but he looked up and reached for the mug anyway.

"How did one slip of a wee girl manage to get past you two?" His voice was a deep rumble from lack of use. Raden shrugged as he looked at him over his own mug of green tea.

"She went out the window." Blade cursed.

"Shit, we're two stories up and I know for damned sure she didn't have a ladder up her skirt! How the hell did she do that? Did she have help?" Ethon shook his head.

"She didn't but right before she disappeared there was a flare of power I'm not familiar with. What I would like to know is how did she get her hands on a drug powerful enough to put you out of it for a full 12 hrs." Ethon stated his voice even and calm but the underline edge to it spoke more of his anger then anything else. Ethon's eyes narrowed as he looked over Blade.

"What I want to know is how did she know you would need a drug that powerful? Your little onna is full of dangerous surprises. Yet she has not taken any opportunity to do damage she could have both times she was in here." Raden's question caused all of them to pause.

"The only way well find answers are to get them out of her. But without knowing who or where she is we are wont get very far." Ethon's voice deepened.

"She's smart enough to wait till dawn to leave so we can't follow her, Jamie tried but she moved too quickly even for him." Blade nodded his agreement. Raden stepped farther into the room.

"Do we tell Acheron? Or any of the others?" Blade snarled to Raden's question.

"Don't tell Acheron, he's busy with the new baby and Nick. Besides if she's a real threat we'll tell him once we have proof. I'm enjoying this game of cat and mouse we have going for now. I'd like to get the answers myself." A cold smirk split Ethon's face as he spoke. Blade's bark of laughter followed and the deep roll of his voice as he answered was tinged with humor.

"The game is a foot then. We'll be ready for her next time." There was a predatory gleam in all of their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kyra slowed down as she reached the bar and moved into the alley way. Jaden was waiting for her just as the sun came up fully over the horizon. The left side of his face swollen, and turning purple.

Kyra flinched as she reached him, her eyes on the bruise. Before he could stop her she brought her right hand up to his face and caressed his bruise. Letting the power in her blood pool into her finger tips then out in to his face she watched as the swelling reduced and the bruise break up.

"I wish you would let me free you." Her voice wavered with the tears that threatened to fall as he removed her hand from his face. He frowned and ran a thumb under her right eye.

"I have to pay for the mistakes I've made in the past and if this is how I do it then so be it. You know that" A tear spilled from her eye as she let his led her from the bar and down the street to Sanctuary.

"I know but I have to ask, I need you here too!" Jaden hugged her to him as they walked.

"Did you have a good night?" He was changing the subject but she would let him this time.

"Yea, but he lives in a house with other dark hunters. I thought they couldn't do that?" She could feel Jaden shrug next to her.

"You know the rules of mystical beings, you can't say never, there is always an exception. Kind of like you kiddo." Kyra snickered.

"Fair enough. This time two of them were waiting for me, and Blade tried to stop me from leaving. I don't think it's a good idea if I see him anymore. I mean it's not safe for him to get messed up in my completely insane life." Jaden patted her shoulder.

"He's a big boy and a hell a powerful Dark Hunter, one of the ones Artemis has kept locked up till recently. I'm sure he can hold his own in your messed up life. If they were waiting for you and he was trying to stop you from leaving, how did you get out?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice but the concern too. She shrunk a little under his arm before admitting in a small voice.

"I drugged him with a tranc I took from Carson's bag, and I went out the wind to avoid the other two." Jaden stilled their walking and turned her to face him. His eyes worried he looked her face over.

"And?" His voice strained.

"I manipulated the air a little to get out the second story window." She wasn't sure but she thought he managed to use curse words in at least 12 languages, four of which were dead ones. His hands tightened on her shoulders and he shook her gently.

"You _don't_ use your powers again unless it's life or death, you understand me!" He was already scanning the crowd around them for a threat.

"Next time you call Nim to you! Have him sneak you out. Got me!" She nodded as she hung her head. He pulled her along the last few yards to Sanctuary.

**Two Months later**

Blade flinched as he stared down into his beer. Four months of chasing the little slip of a woman who evaded them every time she came back to him. Four months and three more meeting, he was deeper and deeper in this with her. Each time he craved her touch, scent, and taste more than the last when she left.

Each time she let things slip. Her given name was Aadhaya but he got the feeling almost no one called her that, sometimes she didn't respond immediately when he called her by it. She could never stay because her protectors would be tearing the city down by night fall the next day if she didn't return home early in the morning. And she was damned good at slipping his trancs and evading Ethon or Raden or both. So much so they finally asked Cabeza, Kalidas and Tafari to help cage her in the last time.

The results of that had been as dismal as the times before that. They couldn't follow her in the light, there was no more traces of the unknown power. Cabeza was better at testing and determining power sources but without her doing it again that talent was useless.

He downed his beer and moved on to the street tracking behind Nick a few yards. He was alone for the first part of the night with him and the kid was in his usual foul mood so Blade stayed back to let him blow off steam.

He was only on for a few more hours, after being Nick's tail for a few days in a row he was due for a break. He could feel Chi and Jared not too far off. He would get a break and go back to the house, maybe get some sleep.


End file.
